Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 170
=Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Valon - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Marauding Captain" (1200 ATK / 400 DEF) in Attack Position, immediately activating its second special effect: Joey is able to Special Summon "Battle Warrior" (700 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position *Uses "Marauding Captain" and "Battle Warrior" to attack Valon directly (Valon: 4000 → 2800 → 2100 Life Points). Valon's Turn *Activates "Psychic Armor Head's" second special ability, Special Summoning it (0 ATK / 500 DEF) back from the Graveyard. *Activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Valon's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his soul ("Psychic Armor Head": 0 → 500 ATK / 500 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Full Armor Gravitation", drawing 10 cards and Special Summoning any Armor Monsters he draws. Valon Special Summons six Armor Monsters: "Burning Knuckle" (0 → 500 ATK / 1000 DEF), "Jet Gauntlet" (0 → 500 ATK / 1500 DEF), "Over Boost" (0 → 500 ATK / 1000 DEF), "Active Guard" (0 → 500 ATK / 2500 DEF), "Buster Knuckle" (0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF), and "Advanced Shield" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 0 DEF). *Thanks to its special ability, "Buster Knuckle" gains +200 ATK for each face-up Armor Monster Valon controls: with 7 such monsters this totals to a +1400 ATK bonus ("Buster Knuckle": 500 → 1900 ATK / 0 DEF). *Uses "Buster Knuckle" to attack & destroy Joey's "Marauding Captain" Joey: 2500 → 1800 Life Points). *Since only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn, Valon ends his turn. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Tributes "Battle Warrior" to summon "Jinzo" (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Jinzo" to attack Valon's "Psychic Armor Head", but Valon uses the Attack Deflection special ability of Armor Monsters and redirects the attack to "Buster Knuckle". "Buster Knuckle" is destroyed (Valon: 2100 → 1600 Life Points). Valon's Turn *Thanks to its special ability, "Burning Knuckle" gains +200 ATK for each face-up Armor Monster Valon controls: with 6 such monsters this totals to a +1200 ATK bonus ("Burning Knuckle": 500 → 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Uses "Burning Knuckle" to attack Joey's "Jinzo". Before it's destroyed, "Burning Knuckle's" special effect reduces "Jinzo's" ATK by 1700 ("Jinzo": 2400 → 700 ATK / 1500 DEF) (Valon: 1600 → 900 Life Points). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF) and uses it to attack Valon's "Over Boost", but Valon uses the special ability of Armor Monsters and redirects the attack to "Advanced Shield". "Advanced Shield" is destroyed; thanks to its special ability Joey's "Rocket Warrior" is dealt no Battle Damage. *Uses "Jinzo" to attack Valon's "Jet Gauntlet", but Valon activates "Jet Gauntlet's" special ability: it destroys itself and Joey's "Jinzo" with it. Valon's Turn *Summons "Buster Pyle" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) and uses it to attack Joey's "Rocket Warrior": "Buster Pyle's" special ability allows it and its controller to receive no Battle Damage, destroy Joey's "Rocket Warrior" and inflict 500 damage to Joey (Joey: 1800 → 1300 Life Points). *Valon activates Equip Spell Card "Data Brain" and equips it to his "Psychic Armor Head". Duel continues next episode.